Star Trek: Antietam: These are the voyages
by Scooter
Summary: Follow the crew of the Constitution class USS Antietam, through their trials and tribulations.
1. Prologue

_Captain's Log, Stardate 9510.1; Captain David Bowman recording. USS _Antietam _has been ordered for Starbase 10 for shore leave and crew replacements, following a successful, if somewhat boring, patrol of the Romulan Neutral Zone.  
It is with great regret that I lose my veteran helmsman, Lt. Commander Hibiki. However, Keitaro is going on to receive his own command, the USS _Knox. _I wish him great success in all his endeavors.  
I just wish I knew more about his replacement, other than the undistinguished career he had since graduating the Academy with the class of '85, and the fact that he's significantly older than most lieutenants I get._

"Captain," LCDR Hibiki said, "we're approaching Starbase 10."

"Understood, Mr. Hibiki," Captain Bowman said, acknowledging his helmsman. He stood, and adjusted his tunic. "Lieutenant Rand, hailing frequencies."

"Aye sir," Lt. Jennifer Rand said. She hit the appropriate buttons on her console. "You're on, Captain."

"Starbase 10, this is the _Antietam_."

The screen lit up with the Portmaster, Commodore Aubrey. "Antietam_, welcome to Starbase 10. Your crew is authorized liberty, commencing in one hour._"

"Thank you sir," Bowman replied.

The British commodore leaned forward on the screen. "_And Bowman, you are invited to dinner with me. Say around 1900 hours?_"

"Truly an honor, sir. I'll see you this evening, then sir."

"_Starbase 10, out._" The Commodore ended the communications link.

00000

**USS _Riyadh, _NCC-1875**  
Currently entering orbit around Starbase 10

Captain Rei Satomi stood outside her helmsman's cabin. For some reason, she seemed nervous about what was happening. Of course, during the attempted mutiny that occurred the year prior hadn't helped, and the subsequent court-martial, even though she was exonerated, her helmsman had stood by her side. Steeling her nerves, she pressed the door chime.

"Come in," was the response, as the doors slid open. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Captain?"

Captain Satomi frowned as she entered, and walked over to him. "Can't I see my most senior helmsman off," she chided.

Lt. Christopher Marx looked up from his packing. "Captain, I'm shocked that you think of me like that," he said, in mock exasperation, as the doors closed. "To think that the past five years, nothing had come out of our…working relationship, Rei." He swept the Captain into a loving embrace.

Rei looked into her lover's eyes. "What am I ever going to do with you, Christopher," she asked, mockingly.

"You've got two choices, babe. You can either marry me or kill me," he replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

"How long do I have to choose between the former and latter?" She asked playfully, between kisses.

"Oh, until I have to report to my new ship," he replied, picking his lover up and setting her on to the bed.

"Then, I have quite a bit of time to think about it," Rei said, began to open her tunic.

Of course nothing ever goes according to plan. "_Bridge to Captain._"

Rei rolled her eyes, as she reached for the intercom. "Go ahead," she said, with an exasperated sigh.

"_Sorry to interrupt, Captain,"_ the officer of the watch said, "_but, we've entered orbit, and Commodore Aubrey sends his compliments, and requests your presence for dinner at 1900 hours._"

"You're not sorry at all, Commander," she muttered, while Marx chuckled quietly. "Mr. Garrovick, please inform Commodore Aubrey that I graciously accept his offer for dinner, and will see him at 1900 hours. Satomi out."

"Well," Marx said, his hand finding that spot on his lover's back that just made her melt, "we still have a couple of hours before you need to report to 'Lucky Jack's' office."

"Mmmm," Rei purred. "Well then, no time like the present." The _Riyadh_'s captain and helmsman became a flurry of flying clothes.

On the bridge of the frigate, Commander Garrovick smirked, when he closed the intercom channel. He knew exactly where the Captain had called from. Hell, most of the crew that had stayed neutral during the mutiny last year knew that both the Captain and the chief helmsman were in either one of two cabins.

"Sir," Lt. (j.g.) Saginomiya called from the communications console, "a hundred credits if they're in Lt. Marx's quarters."

The heavy frigate's executive officer looked over at the communications specialist. "No bet, Lieutenant," he said, leaving her pouting.

00000

Rei lifted her head off her sleeping lover's chest, and glanced at the chronometer. _Good_, she said to herself, _two hours until dinner with the Commodore._ "Chris," she said, "what would Starfleet think about a senior officer being married to a junior officer?" His response was to continue snoring away.

She jabbed him in the short ribs, waking him. "What was that for, tomboy," he asked, half awake.

"Chris," she said, "I wanted to know what your opinion was about Starfleet's thoughts about a senior officer married to a junior officer."

"Starfleet Command would probably have a conniption, and require either one of us to resign our commission," he replied, although what she asked was slowly sinking into his sleep-fuddled mind. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Rei?"

"That I'm going to toss you out the airlock? Maybe. That I may accept your _other_ proposal? Probably."

Marx smiled, as he got out of bed and padded over to his desk. Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out a black velvet-covered box. "While I know it's highly unlikely that we'll see each other on a very regular basis or even get the same assignments," he said, as he knelt on one knee, "I would be honored to be your husband."

Rei looked at the box, took Marx's hands in hers, and smiled. "And I would be honored to be your wife." With a shrill noise, the chronometer's alarm went off.

"Well," Marx said, "I guess no congratulation sex. You have your dinner date with Commodore Aubrey."

"I do," Rei replied, kissing her fiancé tenderly. "I need to get ready."

"Ok. I wash your back, you wash mine?" Marx replied with a wry grin, which earned him a slap for being a pervert.

00000

Getting settled into his new cabin on the _Antietam_, Marx grimaced slightly at the small size of his new quarters. Granted, he didn't have to bunk with anyone else, but he did miss his senior officer quarters on the _Riyadh_. "I guess there are perks to being both the Captain's lover and one of the few loyalists in the crew," he muttered as he set up his handful of pictures. They showed his first marriage to Lilliana Gunji, their honeymoon, a few early Christmases; a few others showed he and his new fiancée—the two of them during shore leave on Risa; at a quiet, intimate dinner in San Francisco; the resolve set on Captain Satomi's face during her court-martial, and the sheer elation on her face when she was exonerated.

The _Antietam_'s XO was also the chief engineer, and had taken some time out of overseeing the realignment of the anti-matter injectors to show the lieutenant around the ship. Commander MacPherson proved he served with Captain Scott not just by the string of Gaelic curses emanating from bowels of the vertical intermix chamber, but because he was supervising the repair job first hand. The cursing came not from the interruption, but because the injectors were being…stubborn.

The brief tour highlighted the distinct differences between the heavy cruiser and the _Riyadh_, which refreshed Marx's memory of the layout of the _Enterprise_ from when he was a cadet on that fateful training cruise in 2285. It also gave Commander MacPherson a respite from realigning the injectors. The tour ended at the Lieutenant's rank appropriate junior officer's quarters.

00000

Thirty six hours later found Marx on the bridge, at the helm console. "Mr. Marx," Captain Bowman said "lay in a course for the Neutral Zone, Sector 29."

Marx punched the coordinates into the navigational computer. "Course laid in, Captain."

"Ahead warp factor 5."

"Ahead warp factor five, aye."

Watching the _Antietam_ leap into warp on the main viewscreen, Captain Satomi quietly uttered: "_Sayonara_, _anata_." She regained her composure, and sat back in the center seat, her engagement ring settled close to her heart. "Helm, lay in a course for Earth. Warp factor 6."

"Aye sir."


	2. Chapter 1

_Captain's log, Stardate 9515.3: Who could have thought space would be so completely and utterly boring._ Captain Bowman stifled a yawn, as he paused the recording. He rubbed his eyes. "Mr. Jarrod, any contacts?"

The tactical officer, Lt. Jarrod, looked over from his station. "No sir. The Neutral Zone is clear."

Bowman sighed. "Anything of interest out there?"

LCDR Johannsen looked over from the science station. "No sir. Not even a bit of interesting space dust."

The Captain shifted in the center seat, trying to get comfortable and stay awake. "Is it almost lunch yet?"

"In forty-five minutes, Captain."

"What I wouldn't give for something to happen," Captain Bowman muttered. "Maintain course for Tarod; steady as she goes, Mr. Marx."

"Aye sir," Marx replied.

Captain Bowman stood. "I'm going below. Mr. Johannsen, you have the conn."

Shift change, a few hours later, maintained the same level of monotony that had infected the previous shift. Marx handed the helm off to his relief and retired to the officer's mess for dinner. He grabbed a quiet table in the back, and settled down to eat while enjoying an old pass time of his—people watching. Noting that there were several couples in the crew already, Marx felt a touch of homesickness for the _Riyadh_, and especially for Rei.

As he stood to turn his tray in, Commander MacPherson called over to him. "Lieutenant Marx."

"Sir," he asked, turning to face the executive officer and chief engineer.

"So how do ye enjoy being on a larger ship?"

"It's certainly more comfortable, Commander," Marx replied, "but it felt more like being part of an extended family on the _Riyadh_."

"Aye, I'm sure, lad. Fleet scuttlebutt is that Captain Satomi was having a relationship with a member of her crew."

Marx looked at the executive officer. "Commander, what ever monkey business may have been going on onboard the _Riyadh_ stayed on the _Riyadh_. The whole crew, up until the mutiny, was close, sir."

"I understand, lad. We were like that in the _Enterprise_'s engineering department, under Captain Scott, and I try to maintain that family feeling in my department as well."

"It'll just take some time for me to adjust to the rhythm and routine of a new ship, sir; that's all."

00000

Halfway across the galaxy, another officer was also adjusting to the lack of companionship. Sitting in the _Riyadh_'s officer's mess, Captain Satomi was at a table by herself. This, until a few days ago, was a relatively unusual occurrence that was only interfered with by watch schedules. "Captain," CDR Garrovick asked, stopping by his table, "how are you holding up?" Everyone in the crew knew what was going on between the captain and the helmsman, and they all chose to turn a blind eye to their shenanigans. Even the mutineers ignored what could have been political dynamite for them, if they had chosen to expose Captain Satomi's breach of protocol.

She sighed as she gave the first officer a baleful look with her bloodshot eyes. "You know what it's like when you've spent the past three years sharing a bed with someone so your sleep pattern works around that person, and then they're suddenly gone? I'm going to go crazy, if I don't get over this."

"Why don't you go see the Doc for something to help you sleep?"

"Because I'd rather suffer sleepless nights while my body readjusts to sleeping alone, than suffer one of Doc Wilder's nasty concoctions."

Commander Garrovick nodded sagely. "I know what you mean. Going into Sickbay is like walking into Dr. Frankenstein's laboratory. I almost expect to see an assistant with a pronounced hunchback and limp working for him."

Rei chuckled lightly. "I could have sworn I'd seen a personnel request by the Doc for just such a person."

Further conversation was interrupted by the intercom. "_Captain Satomi, please report to the bridge. Captain Satomi, to the bridge please._"

"Well, so much for a relaxing dinner," she said, as she stood and walked out of the officer's mess.

Walking off the lift and on to the bridge, Rei looked at her science officer. "What was so important that you had to interrupt my dinner?"

Lieutenant Commander T'Sot looked up from her instruments. "Captain, we're picking up an unusual amount of neutron radiation in the vicinity of the ship."

"From us?"

"No sir," the on duty Engineering officer reported.

"Are there any ships in the sector?"

"No Captain," the tactical officer replied. "The sector's clean." As Rei moved to the center seat, the threat board lit up. "CAPTAIN! Inbound torpedo!"

"Battlestations…" the rest of her order was cut of, as the torpedo slammed into the hull of the heavy frigate. The missile penetrated the portside forward saucer, coming up from the ventral side of the ship, throwing the crew out of their seats. Rei recovered in the dim battle lighting, and grabbed her chair. "Mr. Pullings, get those shields up! Sakura, I need a damage report." Additional personnel began running to their stations from the turbolift, as the Red Alert klaxon began sounding throughout the ship. The deck of the bridge reverberated as pressure doors slammed shut throughout the ship.

"Shields not responding, Captain," Lt. Pullings reported from the tactical console. The next torpedo slammed into the roll bar-mounted torpedo tubes. Blast panels bore the brunt of the detonation as the _Riyadh_'s complement of photon torpedoes cooked off.

"Helm, get us the hell out here; warp 9." Rei ordered, as another torpedo slammed into Shuttlebay 1."

"Captain, main energizer's out," came the call from the Engineering station, as the ship was rocked by another torpedo hit. "Warp drive's been hit!" Panels around the bridge erupted in sparks from the feedback.

"Full impulse then; take evasive action." The ship was rocked as a pair of torpedoes detonated against the ship. The bridge took on a thirty degree list to port, as the starboard warp nacelle was blown off. Portions of the ship's structure came crashing down. Lt. Pullings was crushed to death when a section of the overhead landed on him. Another torpedo hit caused the navigation console to erupt in flame, badly injuring Lts. Brown and Maturin. Commander Garrovick was thrown into a bulkhead, knocking him unconscious. Damage Control and Medical teams raced on to the bridge from the turbolift, evacuated the wounded to Sickbay, and extinguished the fires.

A final volley of torpedoes impacted along the _Riyadh_'s impulse engine deck, creating a massive fireball that wiped out the rest of Engineering as well as Shuttlebay 2, leaving the ship adrift; a powerless wreck venting plasma and atmosphere as she drifted through the void. As quickly as the attack occurred, it was over. "Who attacked us," Rei asked rhetorically, although echoing the sentiment of the surviving crew. "And why?"

The escape hatch in the deck opened, and out came Lt. Blakesney, the senior surviving engineer. "Captain," he reported, "Engine Room's gone. All we have are left are batteries. And more than half of them were destroyed in the first attack."

Captain Satomi sat there, bathed in the pale lighting of the emergency lights, feeling her ship shudder as an overstressed plasma conduit would rupture, feeling her ship…die. Smoke and sparks added texture to create the hellish scene. "Life support?"

"At best I could give you a day and a half. That's all the survivors in a cargo bay, just sitting there, breathing and on half rations."

"Communications?"

Blakesney shook his head. "Subspace antenna's been destroyed. I could rig something up in that day and a half, but by the time rescue ships arrived, we'd be a ghost ship, Captain."

"Escape pods?"

"Destroyed, Captain. Both shuttlebays were destroyed as well. Scanners and sensors are also inoperative, Captain. We have no way of knowing if our attacker is even still in the area."

"Kuso," Rei muttered. "Sakura, launch the log buoy." There was no reply from the communications station. When Rei turned to that station, that was when she noticed that it was sparking, and Lt. Saginomiya was probably taken down to Sickbay, sometime during the attack.

Slowly, she rotated and looked around the bridge of her crippled and dying vessel. The communications station was fried, sparks occasionally sparking from the wires. The tactical station had a sheet draped over Lt. Pullings' remains. The helm and nav console was burned to a crisp. Science was dead as well and the main viewscreen was full of static. "Mr. Blakesney, can we manually launch the log buoy?"

"I'll see what I can do from below, Captain."

"Make it happen. And see if we can get some sort of long range communications going."

"Aye, aye Captain," Blakesney replied. As he turned to climb back, he shouted "Captain, on the viewscreen!" In the center of the screen, a Klingon Bird of Prey decloaked, her photon torpedo tube glowing an angry red. The scoutship began to close on the crippled Federation ship, and raked the _Riyadh_ with both phaser and torpedo fire.

"Goodbye my love," Rei said quietly, as the bridge exploded under the onslaught of Klingon fire. A few moments later the antimatter pods' containment destabilized, allowing a few positrons to leak out. The resulting uncontrolled matter-antimatter reaction turned the _Riyadh_ into a blaze of atomic fire.

Onboard the Klingon ship, the captain grinned ferally. "Signal the General. Advise him that the operational test was a success."

"Yes sir."

"Set course for Gorath, and engage the cloak." The Bird of Prey shimmered out of view, as she arced away from the wreckage of the _Riyadh_ and entered warp.


	3. Chapter 2

_Captain's Log: We've received a Fleet-wide advisory that the USS _Riyadh _was reported overdue by Space Station K-7, and is presumed missing in the Donatu Sector. This normally wouldn't affect us, as we are currently patrolling the Kaleb Sector, and enroute to the Taugan Sector. However, I know that Lieutenant Marx left a fiancée on the _Riyadh_, so I'm going to have the despicable task of informing my helmsman that she's missing.  
It's been close to two months since Praxis exploded, and the Klingon Empire is still officially declining humanitarian aid. There are rumors on the Captain's Bulletin Board that there maybe a chance at a lasting peace. If these rumors turn out to be true, so much the better; it give the Federation one less major threat._

"Lt. Marx," Captain Bowman said, as he stood, "would you join me in the Officer's Lounge."

"Aye sir," Marx replied. He slid out of his seat, was relieved by one of the crewmen, and joined the Captain for the short ride to Deck 3.

"Would you care for a drink, Lieutenant?" Bowman asked, as he motioned for his helmsman to take a seat. Marx declined. "Mr. Marx, I understand you have a fiancée on the _Riyadh_."

"Yes sir, I do," he replied, neutrally.

"Lieutenant," Bowman took a deep breath, before continuing. "The _Riyadh_ is overdue for Space Station K-7. Starfleet is declaring her 'Presumed Missing'."

"So, there's still a possibility that she'll arrive at K-7?"

"Of course, Lieutenant. But, there's also the possibility that she won't. But you needn't worry. Several ships are already on their way to search for her."

"Sir, is there anyway we can get reassigned to the search?"

"No, Lieutenant. We still have our mission. And it's even more important now, since Praxis self-destructed."

"I see sir. I had to ask. Thank you sir, for bringing me this information."

"Lieutenant, I have one question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, however, if there is even further bad news, I have to know who your fiancée is."

Marx licked his lips, nervous about revealing this tidbit of information. "Rei Satomi, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. What's her…" Bowman paused, before fixing his helmsman a quizzical look. "Not Captain Rei Satomi?"

"Yes sir, I am engaged to the _Riyadh_'s captain."

"Oh boy. Lieutenant, I can foresee that is going to be a _big_ problem. Especially in the rarified air of the flag ranks. I mean, just look at what happened to Captain Kirk when he 'borrowed' the _Enterprise_ to go rescue Captain Spock. Starfleet Command was ready to crucify him for not only for…acquiring his old ship, but destroying it as well. And you're engaged to not only a senior ranking officer, but the skipper of your former ship? Lieutenant, let me give a strong piece of advice. One of you will need to resign your commission for this marriage to actually fly."

"I know sir."

"Look, think this engagement of yours through, thoroughly. And hope that they find your fiancée's ship intact. Dismissed."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Marx stood, and left the lounge.

"God, that boy's screwed his career up but good," the Captain muttered, as he looked out the large floor to ceiling windows.

"_Bridge to Captain._"

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"_Sir, priority message from Starfleet: _'All Beta Quadrant ships: Due to potential escalation of terror attacks, rendezvous at Gamma Hromi for possible contingency operations against the Klingon Empire.' _Message repeats once more._"

"Have navigation plot a course for Gamma Hromi, maximum warp."

"_Aye sir,_" Lt. Rand replied, closing the communication. Bowman could feel the inertial dampeners lag as the ship heeled to port and accelerated to warp 9.

In his quarters, Marx sat in darkness, a lit candle providing little illumination, but what illumination there was showed an antique M-1911A1 .45 caliber pistol field stripped on the desk. Incense filled the air. "She's dead," he said, quietly. "She's dead…may the Gods protect whoever did this, because when I find them, they'll wish they hadn't done what they did." He quickly reassembled the cleaned and lubricated pistol and worked the action. The slide performed as flawlessly as it did when it was made, three hundred years ago.

00000  
Donatu Sector  
USS _Victory_, NCC-9754

"Captain, we're approaching the _Riyadh_'s last known position," the helmsman reported.

"Very good. Begin full sensor and scanner sweep of the area. And implement search grid." The helmsman nodded, and began the laborious search for the missing starship.

"Captain," the science officer called, four days later, "Sensors are picking up debris half a light-year to starboard. It could be a portion of the _Riyadh_."

""Excellent. Helm, take your course from Mr. Iverson. Warp 5." The _Victory_ banked gracefully to starboard, and shot into warp for a very quick jump to the debris cloud.

"Captain," Mr. Iverson called again, "debris is confirmed as coming from the _Riyadh_. It appears that the destruction of the ship is complete; there are no escape pods or shuttles present in the debris. I am also reading the ship's recorder marker."

"Very good. Beam it aboard, and let's go over the _Riyadh_'s final moments."

"Aye sir." Out in the inky darkness of deep space, a golden shimmer appeared, then disappeared as quickly as it appeared, as the neutronium armored data recorder was transported out of the wreckage. "Recorder marker onboard, Captain."

"Very good then. Any data that's on that recorder will be too hot to handle via subspace. Signal Starfleet Command. Advise them that we've discovered the _Riyadh_'s whereabouts, and are returning to Earth with her data recorder.

"Helm, set course for Earth; warp factor 9."

00000

"Captain, we are now entering the Hromi Cluster," Lt. Marx reported, as the ship penetrated the boundary of the cluster. "ETA to Gamma Hromi, forty-five minutes, present speed."

"Very well then, Mr. Marx. Steady as she goes." Captain Bowman turned his head towards Communications. "Lt. Rand, contact the _Tuten_. Advise Admiral Asimov that we're approaching the rendezvous point and will be there in forty five minutes."

"Aye sir." Lt. Rand paused for a moment. "Sir, Admiral Asimov welcomes us, and has ordered us to assume a position 10 thousand kilometers portside forward of the flagship. There will be a briefing when all vessels are in formation."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Capt. Bowman said.

The _Antietam_ entered the Gamma Hromi system on time, and slid into formation with the Hatfield-class command ship, USS _Tuten_. The ship was already flanked by a pair of dreadnoughts, and a pair of destroyers. A pair of self-propelled drydocks sat nearby, a hive of activity as a third destroyer and what appeared to be a Soyuz-class attack frigate sat nestled within their framework, undergoing maintenance. Tugs came and went, hauling in transport containers of various types, and leaving empty. Work Bees nestled the containers into some semblance of an Erector Set-like space station, containing multiple engine repair bays, shuttle, supply, starliner, station, medical, and Marine containers. There were even a couple of colonial transport containers attached. A pair of medical frigates and hospital ships hovered near the ersatz space station, while gunboats, corvettes and escort cruisers provided security.

"Captain," Lieutenant Rand called from her station, "I have Admiral Asimov hailing us."

"On screen, Lieutenant," Bowman ordered. The hive of activity on the main viewscreen was replaced the elderly Russian Admiral. "Admiral Asimov, this is an honor, sir."

"_Captain, you know I'm not at all like Commodore Aubrey, at Starbase 10_," he replied. "_Welcome to Logistical Support Area _Anaconda_. You are authorized shore leave on the station. Try not to get involved with the Marines on the station. They are…trigger happy, right now._

"_The rest of the fleet is three to four days out; briefings and squadron assignments will occur twenty four hours after the last ship pulls into formation._"

"Understood, sir."

"_Until the, enjoy the hospitality of the station; Asimov out._" The screen returned to the view of the forward logistical support area.

Over the next few days, three more of the _Antietam_'s sisters pulled into station around the command group, as did more three more destroyers, four Miranda-class frigates and three more Soyuz-class assault frigates. There were additional starships pulling into orbit around the station—a through-deck carrier, the _Lobo_, two through-deck cruisers, several battleships and battlecruisers; scores of cruisers of various classes, frigates, destroyers, troop transports, scouts, dreadnoughts, tugs, additional mobile drydocks, and supply ships. Space in the Gamma Hromi system was becoming rather crowded.

On the fifth day, the captains and executive officers met onboard the _Tuten_, in one of her conference rooms, for their initial briefing. Captain Bowman and Commander MacPherson took their assigned seats, and Admiral Asimov, not necessarily a stickler for pomp and ceremony in a potential war zone, began the briefing. "Ladies and gentlebeings, thank you for coming here. I regret to inform you that Gorkon, the Chancellor of the Klingon High Council was assassinated, and that Captain James Kirk and Commander Leonard McCoy were arrested and charged with his assassination." There were shocked looks from the assembled captains and first officers with the Admiral's statement. "Starfleet is, as of now, working on potential recovery scenarios, and this fleet may be assigned to any one of those operations. We may also be the first line of defense should the Klingon fleet sortie from Qo'nos.

"However, our primary mission is to prepare for any potential action. Over the next week, we are to run tactical simulations and drills until we can do our jobs in our sleep. The Federation has not been in an actual shooting war for over a hundred years, and fleet skirmishes are something sorely lacking. We are going to make up for that deficiency.

"Once we have completed our exercises, all ships will report to the drydocks for any repairs and refitting as needed. Ships will take on additional supplies for a possible extended duration campaign, and _will_ refuel, regardless of how much deuterium or anti-matter you have onboard; you will have topped off tanks…"

The ship's intercom chose to interrupt at that point. "_Admiral, we have a message from Starfleet Command, office of Admiral Cartwright._"

"Go ahead, Lieutenant," Asimov said.

"_Aye sir; message reads as follows:_ Operation: _Retrieve_ is hereby canceled. Standby at Anaconda for further orders. Signed, Admiral Cartwright. _Message ends, sir._"

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Asimov out." The Admiral closed the channel. "Well, then, it seems our primary operation is scrubbed. However, we will continue to exercise in case force will be required.

"Ladies and gentlebeings, exercises will begin at precisely 0600 hours, tomorrow. Dismissed." The assembled captains and first officers stood, and left the briefing room to beam back to their own ships.

* * *

Information on the various other ships here, came from _Jackill's STARFLEET REFERENCE MANUAL, Ships of the Fleet, Volumes 1 and 2._ A very handy source for semi-canonical Starfleet vessels if you can still find it. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Trial of Kirk and McCoy

_Captain's Log: Our tactical exercises have met Admiral Asimov's expectations, and, in some ways, exceeded them. We have been assigned to lead First Squadron, and as such, have tactical command of the following vessels: the destroyers_ Cochise _and _Drake, _the heavy frigate_ Klinger, _and the PT destroyer_ Hanover_. Our sister ships _Kongo Potemkin_, and _Hood _are all assigned their own squadrons.  
Even though the fleet hasn't been assigned a patrol sector yet. In fact, the massive battlegroup that has been created here is in a holding pattern. Tensions are tight, especially among the Marines and SOCOM troops on the station. They were to have paved the way for the rescue of Captain Kirk and Command McCoy, but now…_

((AN: Most, if not all, of the following comes from _Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country_; the dialogue taken verbatim from the book. Story novelized by J.M. Dillard, and published by Pocket Books, NY, © 1992))

The bridge crew had their attention on the main viewscreen. Or more, correctly, the drama being portrayed on said screen. Kirk and McCoy were in standing before the Klingon high court, the Klingon spectators looking and sounding like they were out for blood as they chanted Kirk's name. The crowd stilled when the judge's gavel struck.

"_The state will show that _Enterprise _fired on _Kronos One _without provocation; the chancellor and his advisers having been lulled into a false sense of security with an invitation to a state dinner aboard Captain Kirk's vessel, at precisely nineteen thirty hours, that same evening,_" General Chang said. There was a smirk on his face when he rounded on the Captain. "_Do you deny this?_"

"_I don't deny we invited them to dinner_," Kirk replied.

"_Were you drunk at that dinner?_"

"_What?_"

"_Isn't it a fact that you served Romulan Ale, a beverage illegal in Federation territory because of its overwhelming potency?_"

"_The drink was served_," Kirk admitted.

* * *

Bowman sighed. He'd known Captain Kirk, worked under him at one point when he was Admiral Kirk, Chief of Starfleet Operations. "This is a Goddamned show trial," he said, echoing the voices of every Starfleet officer watching this trial of the century.

* * *

Chang was strutting before prisoners' dock like a popinjay. "_And you still maintain that your ship did not fire on _Kronos One_? Would you have known if she had? Come now, Captain. The record clearly shows there were no other ships in the sector._"

Kirk confirmed what the Klingon General said. "_There were no other ships in the sector._" McCoy looked miffed at his friend of nearly thirty years.

"_Did you have occasion to refer to your ship's databanks during that night?_"

"_I checked the databanks, yes._"

"_And what did they tell you?_"

"_That we fired two photon torpedoes. But…_" The rest of his answer was drowned out by the spectators' howls.

"_The witness is excused—for the time being,_" Chang said. He strode off, as the judge gaveled for order.

The next witness was one of Gorkon's guards that had been injured during the assassination attempt, but had refused to have his severed right arm replaced, sporting the disfigurement as a badge of courage. Plus, it played right into the sympathies of the mob watching this trial. Kirk and McCoy's defense attorney approached. "_Tell us what you saw the night Chancellor Gorkon was assassinated._"

The guard nodded and proceeded. "_We were fired on by the _Enterprise—"

"_Let that remark be stricken from the record. The witness assumes _Kronos One _was fired on by the _Enterprise_, but has no direct knowledge of such._"

"_Denied_," the judge said.

Sighing, the attorney redirected his attention back to the witness. "_Continue._"

"_After the first hit, we lost our gravitational field. I found myself weightless and unable to function. Two Starfleet crewmen came walking towards us._"

"_Perhaps they merely wore Starfleet uniforms—_"

"_I move that remark be stricken as purely speculative._" Chang called from the shadows.

"_So ordered. Colonel Worf, we are interested in facts, not theories._"

"_If the gravitational field was not functioning, how could these men have been walking?_"

"_They appeared to be wearing gravity boots_."

"_No further questions._"

Chang stepped out of the shadows and took over. "_They fired on you?"_"

"_With Starfleet-issue phasers. They dashed into the chancellor's stateroom. We could hear more phaser fire. Then they went back the way that came._"

"_Towards the transporter room?_"

"_Yes sir._"

"_Thank you. That will be all._" Chang turned a glittering eye on McCoy. "_Dr. McCoy, what is your current medical status?_"

"_Aside from a touch of arthritis, I'd say pretty good._" There were scattered chortles of laughter from the gallery, as Chang stared silently at the doctor. McCoy luxuriated in the precious few moments of Southern stubbornness and dry wit he had been granted. "_For twenty seven years, I've been ship's surgeon and chief medical officer aboard the USS _Enterprise. _In three months, I'm due to stand down._"

"_Stand…?_"

"_Retire._"

"_Ah. I believe you also consumed a rather large quantity of Romulan Ale in the officer's mess on the night in question, Doctor._" Chang asked, almost socially.

"_Objection!_"

"_Sustained_," the judge said.

"_We all did. But that doesn't mean—_"

"_Was Chancellor Gorkon alive when you first examined him?_"

"_Barely._"

"_Have you saved patients as 'barely' alive as he was?_"

"_I didn't…I didn't have the knowledge of Klingon anatomy I needed._"

"_You say you are due for retirement. May I ask: do your hands shake?_"

"_Objection!_" Worf shouted to the judge.

"_Overruled._"

"_I was nervous,_" McCoy replied.

"_You were incompetent! Whether deliberately or as a result of age combined with drink; this court will have to determine._"

_

* * *

Antietam_'s chief medical officer, Dr. Christine Chapel, former head nurse under Dr. McCoy, shook her head, as she watched in Sickbay. "Great. Now the Klingons are also going to charge Dr. McCoy with malpractice, as well as murder." A couple of her nurses chuckled, until she fixed them with a glare that screamed "Laugh, and you're scrubbing bedpans until _we_ stand down."

* * *

"_I tried to save him_," McCoy pleaded. "_I was desperate to save him! He was the last, best hope for peace in the galaxy._"

"_The witness is excused,_" the judge ordered. McCoy hung his head in shame.

Chang stepped forward. "_And know we come to the architect of this tragic affair: James Tiberius Kirk. What would your favorite author say? 'Let us tell tales of kings, and of the death of kings.'_ _Tell us your sad tale, Captain; that you were seeking revenge for the death of your son._"

"_That isn't true,_" Kirk retorted.

"_That, either as an instrument of Federation policy or acting on your own initiative, you and your fellow conspirators crippled _Kronos One_, and assassinated the Chancellor of the High Council._"

"_Objection,_" Col. Worf protested. "_Captain Kirk has not been identified as the assassin._"

"_Sustained._"

"_I offer into the record, the following excerpt from the Captain's personal log._" Chang motioned to someone out of view.

"I've never trusted Klingons, and I never will...I can't forgive them for the death of my son…" The recording repeated, at the gallery went wild with anger, as the judge banged for order.

"_Are those your words?_"

"_Yes._"

"_Spoken by you?_"

"_Those words _were _spoken by me._"

* * *

"Scapegoats," Commander MacPherson muttered. "Kirk and McCoy are being hung out to dry by Starfleet. And how bloody many times have they saved Earth?" The _Antietam_'s took a swift belt of his Scotch, and returned to the tableau in front of him.

* * *

"_Objection, your honors,_" Worf called. "_My clients' political views are not on trial here._"

"_On the contrary,_" the General stated. "_Captain Kirk's views and motives are at the heart of this matter. This officer's record shows him to be an insubordinate, unprincipled career opportunist, with a history of violating the chain of command when it suited him._

"_Indeed, the record will show that 'Captain' Kirk was once 'Admiral' Kirk, and that Admiral Kirk was broken for taking matters into his own hands, in defiance of regulations and the law_" Chang wheeled on to Kirk. "_Do you deny you were demoted on these charges, Captain?_"

Kirk hesitated, and repositioned the translator.

"**_Don't wait for the translation! Answer me now!_**"

"_Don't answer,_" Worf shouted. "_Objection!_"

"_Objection overruled. Captain Kirk, you will answer the question._"

"_I cannot deny it,_" Kirk replied.

"_You were demoted._" Chang had a manic grin on his face.

"_Yes,_" Kirk replied simply.

"_For insubordination?_"

"_I have, on occasion, disobeyed orders._"

"_And were you obeying or disobeying orders the night you arranged the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon?_"

"_I was unaware of the assassination until I boarded his ship._"

"_You deny _Enterprise _fired on _Kronos One"

"_Well, I—_"

"_You deny_" Chang was getting excited, like a predator stalking a wounded animal, "_that _your _men beamed aboard _Kronos One _and shot the chancellor?_"

Kirk realized where Chang was going with his line of questioning. "_I cannot confirm or deny actions which I did not witness._"

"_Captain Kirk, are you aware that the captain of a starship is considered responsible for the actions of his crew?_"

"_I am_."

"_Jim! They're setting us up! Your honor, I protest!_" McCoy said to the judge.

"_Captain Kirk, you will answer the question._"

"_As captain_," Kirk said, defeated, "_I am responsible for the conduct of the crew under my command._"

Chang radiated victory. "_Your honor, the state rests._"

The judge's gavel banged down, several times, sending up a small shower of sparks each time. "_It is the judgment of this court that the defendants are: guilty as charged._" The spectators went wild with the pronouncement, hoping to see the statutory punishment meted out to these two convicted assassins.

Worf moved in front of his clients. "_I wish to not for the record, that the evidence against my clients is entirely circumstantial. And I beg the court to consider this when pronouncing its sentence,_" he said, making an impassioned plea for leniency.

"_So noted. In the interests of fostering amity for the upcoming peace talks, the sentence of death is commuted._" The gallery went mad, that their death sentences were commuted, upcoming peace talks or no. The courtroom was gaveled back into decorum. "_It is the judgment of this court that, without possibility of reprieve or parole, that you are to be taken from this place to the dilthium mines on the penal asteroid of Rura Penthe. There to spend the rest of your natural lives._" The judge banged down on the gavel again, several times, ending the trial, and thus the transmission.

00000

AN: Not much dealing with _Antietam_ right now, but it serves as a reminder of when this story takes place: just prior, and during, the events shown in **Star Trek VI**: _The Undiscovered Country_. And considering we saw it being shown on _Enterprise_, _Excelsior_, and in the President's office, it's a logical assumption that the Klingons were broadcasting it galaxy wide.

And I apologize for the verbatim use from the courtroom scene, but it's something that you cannot just cut and paste the good parts out of, like the conspirators did to Kirk's log entry.

To answer any questions as to _Antietam_'s class, she's one of the last Constitution-class heavy cruisers to come off the line.

Flame away if you want, but all flames will be fed into the intermix chamber.


	5. Chapter 4

"_Brrridge to Captain_," Lt. M'Rret called over the intercom.

Captain Bowman rolled over in his bunk, and turned on the reading light, before hitting the intercom. "Go ahead." He looked at the chronometer on the bulkhead. In friendly red letters, it announced that it was four in the morning.

"_Sorrry to disturrrb you sirrr, but Admirrral Asimov is orrrderrring the fleet to prrroceed to planet Khitomerrr, forrr securrrity operrrations for the peace conferrrence,_" the Caitian communications officer said.

"Very well, have Mr. Cahill take his coordinates and speed from the _Tuten_. Bowman out." As he lay back in his bunk, Bowman could feel the lag in the inertial dampeners as the _Antietam_ overcame its inertia and launched into warp.

Other ships began warping out as well. A task force assembled around the battleship USS _Sinclair_ with three battlecruisers, the _Lobo_, and numerous other smaller vessels warped out to rendezvous with _Starfleet One_, the President's transport, at Wolf 359; then escort her to Khitomer. Even though Chancellor Azetbur assured the President that there would be no hostile action taken against _Starfleet One_, Starfleet wasn't going to take any chances and lose the President. There was always the possibility of rogue elements within the Klingon fleet that might decide to take matters into their own hands, and cause a genocidal war between the Federation and Klingon Empire, regardless of whether or not the Organians would interfere.

Marine troop transports and SOCOM penetration cruisers remained behind, but their troops were embarked on to their ships and locked down. The transports were assembled into convoys, with cruiser and destroyer escort, with all but one convoy remaining behind. The penetration cruisers slipped out quietly, as single ships, and moved to positions near the Klingon border, to slip in and wreak havoc within the Empire, if necessary.

The two days it took for Admiral Asimov's fleet to reach Khitomer were among the tensest the crews. The Admiral had ordered all ships to yellow alert upon leaving the Hromi Cluster. _Antietam_'s squadron spearheaded the formation, as it reached the border, and was the first combat formation to penetrate Klingon space since the Battle of Donatu V. The formation penetrated the border by Morska, with IFF codes provided by the Klingons. Adm. Asimov ordered the formation to red alert when the _Drake_ reported that she'd crossed the border. Shields were raised, phaser banks charged, and photon torpedoes were loaded. Bridge stations normally quiet were powered up and manned; sleep cycles were disrupted, as relief personnel manned their battlestations.

The fleet entered the Khitomer system, and slowed to sublight. The _Tuten_, _Star Empire_, _Federation_, and their destroyer escorts broke formation and entered orbit around the planet Khitomer. The Marine convoy that accompanied them sent down representatives to meet with their Klingon counterparts. Security concerns were discussed, alternatives were suggested, and solutions implemented. By the time the first delegation arrived, the conference center was as secure as Federation and Klingon ground forces could make it, against an aggressive ground force.

Unbeknownst to the fleet in orbit, multiple cloaked vessels of various classes, both Romulan and Klingon, held station near Khitomer, waiting for the time to strike; waiting for General Chang's flagship, the Bird of Prey _Dakronh_, and then plunge the Federation, Klingon and Romulan Empires into chaos. And in the Mempa Sector, the _Enterprise_ was fleeing Rura Penthe at high warp factors after signaling the _Excelsior_, and heading for Khitomer to prevent another assassination attempt.

00000

"Captain," Lt Rand called over, "Fleet Intelligence is sending out an update. Listening post Epsilon 7 has picked up transmissions on a secure channel from _Enterprise_ to the _Excelsior_ from within Klingon space. Intelligence is considering the _Enterprise_ to be a rogue element, and is to be intercepted and boarded."

Captain Bowman rubbed his forehead. "What else is new," he muttered. "Any other updates, Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir. The data recorder from the _Riyadh_ was located and recovered. Starfleet is currently investigating. There were no survivors, sir." Marx went rigid at the helm, when he heard that, before sagging in his seat. As much as he wanted to, he had the decorum to not break down and cry at the loss of his fiancé. However, the minute he was relieved and in the turbolift, that would start his emotional breakdown.

"Captain, I'm getting a neutron energy surge, starboard-side aft," Mr. Johannsen reported from the science console.

Bowman hit the intercom. "Bridge to Engineering. Alex, do you know anything about a neutron energy surge?"

"_No sir. My engines aren't leaking a thing,_" Commander MacPherson reported.

"Could it be one of the other ships?"

"If it was, Captain, then they'd have to be right on top of us to detect them," Commander Johannsen said.

"Jen, signal the _Tuten_. Advise the Admiral that we have a probable cloaked ship near our coordinates. Append Mr. Johannsen's data to the transmission."

"Aye sir." A few moments later, she spoke up. "Sir, I'm getting a message from the _Hanover_. She's reporting a neutron surge as well."

"This is damn peculiar. Signal the squadron to yellow alert."

"Aye sir."

"Captain, message from Admiral Asimov. 'We have received reports from the other ships. Sound Red Alert, set Condition One throughout the fleet.'"

"Very well then," Bowman said. He hit his intercom again. "Red alert, all hands man your battlestations. I say again, red alert, all hands man your battlestations. Set Condition One throughout the ship. This is not a drill." The bridge illumination changed to red, as the red alert klaxon sounded through out the ship. The deck of the bridge reverberated from the blast doors slamming shut below. "Mr. Marx, stand by evasive maneuvers, as necessary."

"Evasive maneuvers, as necessary, aye sir."

"Captain, _Enterprise_ has entered the system and is slowing for Khitomer orbit," Mr. Johannsen reported. "She's slowing to one quarter impulse power… TORPEDO! 90 mark zero, Captain. _Enterprise_ is hit, sir!"

"How close are we? And where'd that torpedo come from?"

"Unknown sir. And we're not close enough to render aid…"

Commander Johannsen was interrupted by the proximity alarm. "_Klingon battlecruiser off the starboard bow. Klingon battlecruiser off the starboard bow._"

"Multiple contacts, Captain! Weapons are arming on all decloaking vessels."

"Message from Admiral Asimov, authorizing weapons release."

"Signal all ships: weapons free; maneuver at will. Mr. Marx, you may maneuver at will."

"Aye sir."

The space around Khitomer was rapidly becoming a free fire zone, with the _Enterprise_ battling the _Dakronh_ and another battle between two fleets. General Chang had tapped into the Fleet common frequencies, and his sonorous voice burst from the speakers. "_I see you Kirk. Now be honest, Captain. Don't you prefer it this way, warrior to warrior? No peace in our time. 'Once more unto the breach, dear friends…_'"

"Jen, is there anyway to block that out?"

"No sir. It's on all fleet common channels."

"Damn. Torpedoes, Mr. Jarrod. Let's not let that battlecruiser get away." A pair of torpedoes left _Antietam_'s left her torpedo tubes, and hit the Klingon warship, on the starboard impulse engine and warp nacelle. Three Klingon torpedoes slammed into the Federation heavy cruiser's shields in retaliation. The _Antietam_'s phasers spat out in anger, piercing the Klingon ship's shields, and cut angry swaths out of her hull.

"'_There's a divinity that shapes our end,_' _Kirk, 'rough-hew them how we may…_'"

The _Antietam_ rocked, as another trio of Klingon torpedoes hit the secondary hull. "Damage report," Bowman ordered.

"_Main power is still online, Captain,_" Commander MacPherson reported. "_Shields are holding. Barely sir._"

"Captain! _Tuten_'s been hit!" The screen flashed to the command ship. Explosions rocked the secondary hull, the interconnecting dorsal appeared ready to fail at any moment. A series of smaller explosions appeared at the base of the saucer section, as the explosive bolts fired in sequence. Slowly, the saucer pulled away from the crippled secondary hull, before the anti-matter tanks ruptured.

"'_And this above all,' Kirk, 'to thine own self be true.'_"

"I'd pay him to shut up," Marx muttered, as he threw the heavy cruiser into a violent, three-axis spin to avoid both Klingon weapons fire, _and_ what was left of the _Tuten_ as she fled out of the engagement area.

"Captain, _Sinclair_'s task force is being engaged by Romulan vessels."

"And _Enterprise_ is being attacked by a warship that's capable of firing while cloaked. Damn, this is turning into a full-court press," Bowman muttered, as an explosion rocked the ship.

"Shuttlebay's been hit, Captain! Atmosphere is venting out into space"

MacPherson's voice filtered through the intercom. "_Shields are beginning to buckle, Captain. We can't take much more of this._"

"Auxiliary power to the shields, Mr. MacPherson," Bowman ordered. "Keep them up as long as possible."

"'_After her…poor thing. If you have tears, prepare to shed them now.'_"

_Hanover_ sped by the _Antietam_, her photon torpedo tubes spitting out torpedoes at a high rate. Her target, another battlecruiser, blew up as the torpedoes penetrated the Klingon's shields and impacted all over the hull.

"_How long will a man lie in space ere he rot?'_" The _Star Empire_ and _Federation_ were going toe to toe with a pair of Klingon dreadnoughts, the Federation ships supported by the destroyers _Nelson_ and _Ajax_. The viewscreen on the _Antietam_ turned white as one Klingon dreadnought was turned into its component atoms along with the _Ajax_. "'_Our revels now are ended, Kirk.'_" A photon torpedo skipped across the dorsal surface of _Enterprise_ like a stone across a pond.

_Antietam_ was thrown into another violent evasive action, barely avoiding a brace of Klingon torpedoes, but breaking the phaser lock on the Bird of Prey they were targeting. The Klingon frigate cloaked again and maneuvered away, to regain an advantageous target solution.

"'_Hath a Klingon hands, organs…affections, passions?'_" Chang quoted. "'_Tickle us, do we not laugh; prick us, do we not bleed—wrong us, shall we not revenge?'_"

"Captain, _Excelsior_'s arrived in system," Commander Johannsen reported, "and is heading for _Enterprise_'s position."

"_Tuten_'s been hit again," Lt. Rand reported from the communications console. The viewscreen snapped on to the primary hull/lifeboat of the command ship. From the bridge down to Deck 4 was gone, as though cleaved by a knife. The saucer continued to thrust, out of control, as personnel assigned to the emergency bridge fought to regain control of the crippled ship.

"Damn," Bowman muttered. "Who's the senior captain?"

"Jim Kirk," Commander Johannsen deadpanned. "_Excelsior_'s in-system and slowing to impulse, Captain. Shields just snapped on."

"He's busy, Commander," the Captain growled.

"'_So…The game's afoot.'_" A torpedo spat out of the cloaked Bird of Prey's launcher and slammed into the _Excelsior_'s shields. "'_Cry havoc! And let slip the dogs of war!'_"

Space near the planet was becoming littered with debris, lifeboats and the remains of ships. Half of the Federation's force of conventional destroyers were either destroyed or crippled. Most of the assault frigates were crippled; all of the heavy frigates were destroyed. The only ships still functional were the dreadnoughts, heavy cruisers, and PT destroyers. But the Klingon force was in even worse condition. Especially when _Enterprise_ lobbed a torpedo in the blind.

It looped and staggered as it tried to find a track. Marx looked at the track on the viewscreen and smirked. The way the torpedo was acting was similar to an old Sidewinder air to air missile fired blind; until it locked on to the cloaked Bird of Prey's exhaust signature. "'_To be…or not to be.'_" The torpedo slammed into the cloaked ship, illuminating it. Both _Excelsior_ and _Enterprise_ lobbed torpedoes at the explosion, destroying the prototype ship. The surviving Klingon ships that were part of this conspiracy dropped their shields, powered down their weapons systems, and moved away from Khitomer.

"_All Federation vessels stand down. I say again, all Federation vessels stand down,_" Captain Brown, of the _Federation_ ordered. _Enterprise_ and _Excelsior_ sped off for Khitomer, to protect the President and Chancellor from assassination.

"Mr. Jarrod, stand down from battlestations, and take us to condition green."

"Aye sir," the weapons officer said. The overhead lighting changed from red to white as the ship.

"Jen, signal what's left of our squadron to commence recovery and rescue operations,' and hail the _Tuten_. Mr. Marx, bring us along the _Tuten_'s saucer. Right standard rudder."

"Right standard rudder, aye sir," Marx replied. "Z plus 3, Y minus two." The _Antietam_ moved alongside the crippled saucer section. On the other side, the _Cochise_ did the same thing. The _Hanover_ began tractoring escape pods into her shuttlebay. Other ships, Klingon, Romulan and Federation, began recovering the survivors of the battle over Khitomer.

"Captain, I'm getting a message from the Commander in Chief."

"Go ahead, Jen."

"'Admiral Cartwright has been arrested for conspiring to assassinate the President of the Federation, and for conspiracy to assassinate Chancellor Gorkon.' Message ends, sir."

"My god. What the hell is going on? We wind up taking part in the biggest battle since Donatu V, and it turns out to be a battle for peace."

After being relieved, Marx returned to his quarters, and began replacing the toppled pictures. He set the pictures of Lil back on the dresser. Picking up one of the pictures of Rei, he sat on his bunk, and let the grief he had to suppress during the battle break down the barriers that kept it back. As Marx sat there, with tears running down his face, he vowed to make whoever destroyed his fiancée's ship pay; no matter how long it took.

00000

Once again quotes from come from _Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country_; novelized by J.M. Dillard, and published by Pocket Books, NY, © 1992


End file.
